ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiKael/(My2¢) Marketing ≠ cheating + "XYZ is better"
This post have nothing to do with the Gagapedia. So I speak as myself, it's my own 2 cents here, OKAY? ---- I won't delve into underground band, I'll stick to pop music, mainstream top 40 pop music as it's something I watch closely and to avoid writing a novel on the topic ;) I'm a student in Management/Marketing, the whole story is really interesting (even the Gagaville promo) in term of marketing for music in OUR MODERN SOCIETY. We download albums, we get music for free (why? It's a different topic but I recommend "Steal This Movie" Part 1 & 2 if you are interested). They (the music industry) used to make a lot more money and they are looking to get it back (it's not going to be pretty as a lot of work is needed). I'm also a huge fan of pop culture, I lurk around a lot of websites (no big deal here) and recently I saw a lot of backlash regarding Born This Way (I was expecting it, unless the album was THRILLER 2 and even that, backlash would had happened). What's really bothering me the most is the "Gaga is a cheater" because of the whole .99$ album on Amazon. If you really think it's cheating, blame Amazon for trying to promote their Cloud service (See the full story here). Maybe because you think it's unfair, well it's a choice Amazon made, not you. Should we skip them because the album is .99$? (Read the Editor's note at Billboard and you'll understand). How is it cheating to buy an album at .99$? If you are not a huge fans of her music, it's probably a fair price to you and also not a big risk there. The real issue is are you angry because they picked her album? Sure I would be jealous as it's a good marketing move but if the album is bad, .99$ or not, it's a bad album. In my opinion, the album is very good and I bought the album twice (iTunes + physical) so I could hold the booklet in my hands. But the REAL question is..... Are "Femme Fatale", "Loud" or "Teenage Dream" better? What do you mean by better? A good dance record? A good album from start to finish? I have all these albums and I love them for all a different reason each. If you are into dance music, Femme Fatale have no slow track. If you are into concept album, "Teenage Dream" (Teenage years) / "Born This Way" (freedom) are both awesome. If you are into mixed album with dance, slow and mid-tempo track, "Loud" is the way to go. The album you think is better, is relative to you and your taste. Saying "Femme Fatale" >>> "Born This Way" = you are more into dance album, that's fine, so what? Back on the backlash, most of the comments on websites in general are from people angry for some reasons. They are a minority (but certainly loud) of negative people with clearly, too much free time. I believe in constructive criticizism, bad feedback don't help much. You might not like her at all (good for you, any good artist I should listen to? I'm always looking for new sound) nor her music nor antyhing but why take your time to write stuff like that? "Oh I feel so good now that I wrote about how "Gaga is allegedly a cheater"?". Yeah sure. In fact, it's a form of cyberbullism. Why do you care if someone is #1? Your life won't end because of it nor any artist you love either. Is this High School? You can write comment without making it like a total idiot. You can say "I don't really like Beyoncé's new song "Run the worlds (Girls)", it's too weird for my taste and lack some form of structure. The music video & the Billboard performance were awesome though." Sound too good to be a comment, well maybe you should skip your comment and do something else, something positive? Share the love :) "Lighten up a bit, it’s just music." (Troy Carter) M!KÆL Category:Blog posts